O maior medo de James
by Teimosa
Summary: Qual é exatamente o maior medo de James Potter? O bicho papão revelará. 1shot@trad.


**Disclaimer: **O universo pertence a JK Rowling e a história a Cath (Procrastinator-starting2moro).

**O maior medo de James**

Nunca, em sua longa carreira acadêmica- de dois anos -, o professor de DCAT vira algo como aquilo. Naturalmente, o trabalho é amaldiçoado e ele já estava planejando se aposentar no final do ano, se não fosse morto antes. Mas, em nenhuma circunstância, havia visto um bicho-papão se transformar em um estudante... Os estudantes jovens não costumam mostrar imagens horríveis de seus entes queridos morrendo. Eles tendem a ter medo de criaturas como aranhas, cobras ou no caso de Sirius Black - palhaços.

"Eu disse a você, essas coisas trouxas são assustadoras!" insistiu Sirius, juntando-se o resto dos Marotos que estavam na fila para enfrentar o bicho-papão. Ele estremeceu e Remus lhe deu um tapinha nas costas, consolando-o.

"Preciso me lembrar de nunca te convidar para ir ao circo." Remus observou.

"Próximo!" O professor gritou e a fila seguia aumentando.

Lily Evans amaldiçoou uma de suas amigas que lhe deu um empurrão, fazendo-a tropeçar em James Potter. Ele sorriu e deu uma piscadela em resposta, pensando que Lily havia tentado deliberadamente entrar em contato com ele. Ela não sorriu de volta e apenas lançou um olhar assassino para sua amiga. "Pare com isso!" Lily silvou para ela.

"Eu fico imaginando no que o seu Bicho Papão vai se transformar, Lily." sua amiga zombou. "Talvez ele se transforme no Potter!" ela riu.

Lily revirou os olhos. "O Bicho Papão assume a forma do maior medo de sua vítima e não no maior calo."

Ela imediatamente lamentou o comentário maldoso, pois James a olhou com tristeza.

"Vá na minha frente, James" Remus insistiu, apontando para que ele tomasse seu lugar.

James tentou disfarçar a cara feia, pois Lily o observava com uma expressão curiosa. "Porquê?" ele perguntou.

O garoto de cabelos claros olhou para seus sapatos. "Porque você sabe no que o Bicho Papão vai se transformar se eu for lá..." ele assumiu.

James sabia do que ele estava falando, a imagem da lua cheia brilhando. Sorrindo com simpatia, ele trocou de lugar com Remus e disse para que ele se esgueirasse para trás da fila quando o professor não estivesse olhando.

"Próximo!"

Peter Pettigrew voltou, pálido, até seus amigos. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, como se estivesse tentando tirar a imagem aterrorizante do bicho-papão de sua mente.

"No que ele se transformou, Rabicho? questionou Sirius.

Ficando vermelho, Peter resmungou "Na gata do Filch".

Os meninos riram, mas compreendiam o medo que Peter sentia por felinos, especialmente quando ele estava mais vulnerável em sua forma de animago. Ele escapou por pouco de Madame Norra diversas vezes.

"Próximo!"

James passou à frente, os ombros e queixo erguidos. Se estava com medo do que estava por vir, ele certamente não ia demonstrar isso.

"Eu acho que você vai se decepcionar, professor." James disse, de forma arrogante "Eu não tenho medo de nada." Seus amigos riram ironicamente, enquanto Lily cruzava os braços, indiferente.

"Eu não teria tanta certeza, Sr. Potter." O professor, acostumado com o exibicionismo de James, apenas sorriu. "Todo mundo teme algo." disse ele com um ar de mistério. "Varinha na mão, por favor."

James ergueu a varinha a seu lado e apontou para frente, com confiança. O professor ergueu uma sobrancelha, e perguntou-lhe se ele estava preparado. James assentiu. Segundos depois, a porta do armário se abriu, o bicho-papão escapou de dentro. Pacientemente, James observou o bicho-papão mudar de forma, girando, até que finalmente conjurou uma forma final.

Ele sentiu a garganta apertar, o resto da turma engasgando em sincronia, alguns até gritaram. Ele não sabia o que esperar, mas ele nunca imaginaria isso. Qualquer coisa menos isso.

"R. .. R-r ..."

James não conseguia encontrar a sua voz, seu braço amoleceu e varinha caiu do seu lado.

Ela estava lá deitada, os longos fios de seu cabelo ruivo grudados às lágrimas, ao sangue e ao suor no seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam abertos, mas era fácil perceber que ela não estava viva. Estava tão frágil e sem vida, com os braços estendidos e mãos abertas como se ela estivesse segurando algo, mas não havia nada em suas mãos. Talvez ela tivesse tentado se agarrar a vida ...

"R-ridikkulus!" James apontou, balançando a varinha, mas ele não conseguia parar de gaguejar.

O Bicho Papão não demonstrou reação.

O corpo permaneceu ali.

Este é o meu maior medo? James pensou em horror. Meu medo é ver Lily morta?

Ele viu a verdadeira Lily dar um passo a frente, com as mãos tapando a boca – _era assustador presenciar seu corpo sem vida_, James podia imaginar. Ela olhou para ele e para frente entre a ilusão do seu corpo morto e James, pálida e assustada. No silêncio tenso da sala de aula, o professor - que estava tão branco quanto Lily - também deu um passo a frente, pensando no que fazer.

Vendo a Lily real, James pareceu despertar do seu transe e tirou da sua mente a imagem inquietante que o Bicho Papão havia criado. Se abaixou para pegar a varinha e apontando para a figura, ele gritou "Riddikulus!"

O corpo de Lily desapareceu. Não havia mais nada no chão.

Com a cabeça baixa, ainda tremendo, James deixou cair a varinha no chão, completamente aturdido. Ele empurrou todos que atravessavam seu caminho até a saída, sentindo os olhos dos alunos sobre ele e não querendo nada mais do que ficar sozinho. Ele ignorou o chamado "Pontas!" de Sirius e saiu da sala de aula, sem olhar para trás.

Minutos depois, ele parou num corredor vazio para recuperar o fôlego. Fitou longamente a parede a frente. O que exatamente aconteceu lá? Seus pensamentos estavam enevoados. Ele piscou e sacudiu a cabeça tentando esquecer as imagens do bicho-papão.

"Potter!"

Ele ouviu o som de passos ecoando na entrada do corredor e olhou para cima por curiosidade, surpreso ao ver que Lily o havia seguido.

"Onde estava sua cabeça para sair assim, correndo da sala de aula, Potter?" ela perguntou irritada, como a verdadeira monitora que era. Em um tom mais suave, ela continuou: "Aqui, a sua varinha. Você deixou cair."

James estendeu a mão e agarrou sua varinha na mão de Lily, mas ela não soltou, como se não quisesse quebrar a conexão entre eles. Ela o olhava com pena. James odiava aquele olhar - ele não era fraco.

"Você pode largar minha varinha agora." disse a ela. Ela finalmente largou.

"O que exatamente aconteceu lá, Potter?" perguntou calmamente.

"Você viu o que aconteceu."

"Eu sei que eu vi o que aconteceu, eu simplesmente não entendo por quê."

"Bem, não é óbvio?"

O olhar confuso de Lily respondeu a pergunta. "Quero dizer, aquele bicho-papão-"

"Desculpe se eu te envergonhei na frente de todos" James cortou de repente.

Lily quase riu. "A última coisa que eu poderia ficar era envergonhada... Eu estava no mínimo, chocada. Me vendo daquela forma, eu quero dizer..." Ela fez uma pausa, tentando encontrar as palavras certas. "Um bicho-papão se tornar algo parecido com isso - bem, você tem que se importar muito com a pessoa para ter medo de vê-la morta. Talvez até mesmo ao ponto de... ao ponto de amar."

"Claro." James concordou no final. Lily estava de boca aberta.

"Eu sei que você sempre teve uma paixonite por mim," disse ela, corando. "mas o que aconteceu lá atrás, com o bicho-papão..."

"É, obviamente mostra que você significa mais para mim do que uma paixonite."

Lily brincava com as mangas de suas vestes. "E quando você percebeu isso?" perguntou ela, não tão preparada para encontrar o olhar dele.

"Te vendo... daquele jeito" ele disse a verdade.

"Mas... como você pode ter tanto medo de me ver machucada? De me ver... morta." disse desconfortavelmente.

James deu de ombros. "Vivemos em tempos difíceis. Magos malvados. Assassinatos todos os dias..."

Lily tocou o ombro dele. "Potter, eu..." De repente, ela estava ciente do quão perto eles estavam e como era fácil para ele se virar e beijá-la. Teve que admitir que ela foi tentada a deixá-lo fazer, já podia sentir seu hálito quente contra seu rosto. "Se você está prestes a me pedir um beijo, eu provavelmente vou recusar."

"Provavelmente"? James repetiu.

"Eu disse provavelmente? Eu quis dizer certamente."

No entanto, James se inclinou até os lábios dela, mas a imagem do bicho-papão - do corpo mutilado de Lily morta- não saia da sua mente. Ele podia ver seus olhos verdes sem vida.

Vendo os mesmos olhos de Lily agora – só que mais brilhantes, mais vivos - James deu um pulo, batendo na parede atrás dele. Lily pareceu magoada. Será que ele havia mudado de ideia, afinal?

"Desculpe." ele lamentou em um sussurro. "Aquele bicho-papão... está assombrando minha mente."

Lily sorriu tristemente se aproximando de James. Ele apenas observou enquanto ela se levantou nas pontas dos pés para dar-lhe um suave beijo na bochecha. Apesar de ter durado apenas um segundo, pareceu uma vida inteira para ele. Mais uma vez, a imagem do bicho papão veio a sua mente.

"Mude o seu bicho-papão, James."

"Hmm?" ele murmurou entorpecido.

"Mude o seu bicho-papão," Lily disse a ele, com determinação. "porque eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Não se-"

"Eu puder ajudar." James terminou a frase dela.

Mais tarde naquele ano, James pediu ao professor para enfrentar mais uma vez o bicho-papão e a criatura se manifestou na forma de um Dementador. Afinal, não havia nada a temer, exceto o próprio medo.

**. . . . .**

**Notas da Tradutora**

Quitei minha dívida. Não pensei que fosse traduzir as três fanfics em tão pouco tempo. Agradeço a derrota da Seleção Brasileira, que me deixou tão tensa que de pronto liguei o computador e comecei a traduzir que nem louca para esquecer aquele gol contra do Felipe Melo. Pois é, fazer o que. Mas não vou falar de futebol. Pra que, não é? É só um esporte... :(

:*s e \o/s,

Y.


End file.
